The Only Ones Left
by Kazduit
Summary: Years in the future when Simon and Magnus are the only ones of their friends left.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a little intro, let me know what you think and any ideas or comments you have about it. The amazing characters of Simon and Magnus and world belong to Cassandra Clare. Thank you for reading this story please review.**

Magnus was already there when Simon got to the roof of the building across the street from Taki's. But he wasn't surprised, Magnus was always watching them these days. Simon rarely went but it had been a hard day and he found himself longing for a time that had long ago past.

"Why are you here?" Magnus asked as Simon went to sit beside him. Close enough to the edge to be able to see the street below but far enough so that no one would see them. "The same reason you are. I miss them. All of them, even Jace" Simon smiled to himself, there was a time he would never have believed he would ever say miss and Jace in the same sentence.

He looked down to see a black haired girl walk out of Taki's, stopping to lean against the wall. "Is that...?" "Yes." Magnus's voice cut Simon's question off and he wondered how long Magnus had been following her that night. "She looks just like him." Simon turned to look at Magnus. He wasn't wrong, the girl had black hair and deep blue eyes that he could pick out even from the roof and the way she moved reminded Simon of the shadow hunter so much that it sent a shiver down his spine. Simon knew that Magnus saw it too, that he thought that a part of him carried on in her.

"You have to stop torturing yourself Magnus. You don't need to protect them." Simon was worried for Magnus, he spent so much time watching over the young residents of the New York Institute that he had even started to refuse jobs no matter how much money he was offered.

"He's gone because I failed to protect him, because I wasn't there for him." Simon stood, they had had this argument too many times over the years and it never ended well. "It's not your fault. He knew and accepted the risks that came with his life. There was nothing you could have done." Magnus took his eyes off the street to look at Simon, his cat eye's glowing in the night, tears threatening to pour down his face. "I could have answered the phone."

An hour later Simon and Magnus made their way down to Taki's and sat in one of the booths in the corner away from prying eyes. When the fairy waitress came to take their orders Magnus turned his head away from her. "I'll take a mug of otter and he'll have a coffee, please." Simon had gotten so comfortable in his own vampire skin and thinking back he realized a lot of that was because of Isabelle. He took a moment to silently thank her.

"I don't pay for coffee." Magnus said with a scowl on his face. "Don't worry it's on me." Simon replied. "Great pity coffee" Simon smirked, Magnus hated the fact that Simon had inadvertently gotten to know him so well over the years. "I just would hate to see you ruin your reputation, I mean we can't have anyone see the great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn paying for coffee. It would be the end!" Magnus smiled for a brief moment, which made Simon's face break out in an ear to ear grin. He had made a breakthrough and got Magnus out of his glum mood and in record time too.

The two just sat there and made idle chit chat with the odd joke or two while they waited for their drinks. After the waitress had brought them their drinks and was out of hearing range they both took a sip preparing them for the change in conversation. "So what is it this time, it's bad for my health, it's creepy, and I should get back to my business?" Magnus probed. Simon thought about the question, he had said it all before and it had never made a difference so he tried a different route.

"Do you remember after I turned and you told me that one day we would be the only ones left?" Magnus looked at Simon. The last time he had mentioned it was at Isabelle's funeral. She had outlived the others but even she was no match for time. "And now it is." Magnus replied repeating his words from that day. "And has been for a while, so maybe now it's time to move on and let go of the past and any mistakes you may think you have made."

"He was the only person who I ever considered giving up my immortality for and I left him, I will never be able to let go of that." Simon took a drink of his blood giving him a moment to think he didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Alec had a good and happy life Magnus, he fell in love, had kids." "He spent so much time worrying about aging while I didn't and in the end he didn't even get to grow old." Simon took a deep breath and ordered them both refills this was going to be a long night for both of them.

"He was a shadow hunter, dying young came with the territory." "I know, I just...miss him." Magnus looked down at his coffee and Simon at his blood. "I know" how had they gotten here Simon thought, from the daylighter and the High Warlock of Brooklyn to two depressed people sitting in a diner staring into their cups hoping to look up and see the people they had lost.

"Can we talk about something else now Smelton?" Magnus said hoping that the old joke would spark a new subject. "Yeah just promise me something first sparkles." Simon answered. "What?" Magnus was hesitant at the odd request. "Do something Warlock-y tomorrow and get paid, take a break from being Batman." Magnus couldn't help but smile he liked the idea of being compared to the caped-crusader.

"Fine, Boy-Wonder" Simon laughed although he and Magnus were far from being Batman and Robin, they had started to rely on each other over the years not for safety but for these conversations. They both needed someone to share the past with and neither of them was ready to give that up yet. They spent the rest of the night reminiscing and laughing and by the end Simon had bought Magnus close to fifty dollars worth of coffee. After all Magnus Bane never paid for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to keep going with this story though I am not sure where it will go so if you have any ideas or requests for this storyline then let me know in the reviews. I have never taken requests before but I am open to it. Also I own nothing.**

It had been a week since that night at Taki's when Magnus had promised Simon he would go back to work and he had kept his promise. He took on a job that had taken up the better part of three days and had spent the rest of the week attending and throwing parties. It almost made him feel like his old self. Tonight he decided to go to a fairy club and just loose himself for a few hours but of course the universe was cruel and wasn't about to let him get away that easily.

A few minutes after being in the club he recognized a pair of startling blue eyes. He followed her outside and around the block into an alley, making sure to keep his distance so she wouldn't see him. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows, Magnus couldn't see his face but the man was tall and clearly wearing shadow hunter gear. "We lost the trail; we're going back to the institute." The man spoke with a deep voice. "I'll meet you there later." The man just nods and shrinks back into the shadows. Magnus was about to turn and leave when the he heard the girl speak again, this time to him.

"I know you're there" Magnus was stunned and didn't know what to do, so he just stood there frozen. The girl walked a few feet closer to him. "You're a warlock, right?" Curiosity pulled him from the shadows and he stepped close enough for her to see him. "How did you know?" She smiles like the answer is obvious and says "Your eyes, they uh glow." Of course he thought she was a trained shadow hunter she could easily see through his glamour. "Shouldn't you be scared or something?" Magnus had never intended to actually talk to her but now he figured this was inevitable. "I have killed demons before; I could take you if you tried anything." Her face was serious now and Magnus didn't really know what else to say. "Why have you been following me?" Magnus smirked she was straight-forward just like Alec. "I knew your grandfather." Magnus didn't see any point in lying and he wanted to see how this would turn out. "Alexander Lightwood." Magnus couldn't help but smile as he said his name. "Oh, so you're that warlock." Magnus's smile fell from his face. "Which warlock would that be?" "The warlock who broke my grandfather's heart" She didn't hold anything back, Magnus thought. "Ouch" No one had ever said it out loud to Magnus before. "Sorry if that was too blunt but I don't how else to be." Magnus smiled again, she was so much like him.

A silence fell between the two, neither really sure of what to say next. "Wait, you're a warlock, so you can do a tracking spell." She said it as if the thought had never occurred to her before. "Yeah?" Magnus answered. "We're looking for someone, the shadow hunters that is, but that search isn't going well, could you do a tracking spell for me." "I don't do favors for the clave." Magnus replied, he didn't want to get dragged into clave business. "I never said the clave was looking for him, but I'd really like to find him before they decide to start to." Now Magnus was intrigued. Why would the shadow hunters in New York be looking for someone and not tell the clave about it. "Who are you looking for?" "I'd rather not say." "I'll need something to track him with." "I have something." It wasn't much to go on but Magnus felt like he had to help her, this search wasn't just business, for her it was personal. "Okay, when do you want to do this?" She started walking out of the alley and when she passed Magnus she looked at him and said "now." Magnus quickly caught up to her and then took the lead. "My names Ren, by the way" "I know, I'm Magnus Bane." "I know."

* * *

The walk back to Magnus Bane's loft was a quiet one. He had walked in front of Ren the entire way, which gave Ren some time to think. Should she be going to a stranger's home by herself? She had heard stories about the warlock but how much of that was true. It doesn't matter she thought, he could help her find Kaiden and that's all that mattered. On the way she pulled out her phone and texted Grant the New York institutes new tutor, to tell him she was going to go to a party with some friends. She didn't want her parents to worry but if she had texted them they would just ask questions and she knew Grant wouldn't.

Magnus's loft was larger than Ren was expecting. It had a large red leather couch in the living room area and a large oak table in what she assumed was the dining room. Magnus went straight to setting up what he needed for the tracking spell. "I need something of his." He reminded her. She bent down to roll up her pant leg and took the knife from the sheath she had wrapped around her leg and handed it to Magnus. He looked surprised but it didn't last long as he quickly gained his composure.

"Was he a shadow hunter?" She didn't want to tell Magnus anything about him but since he was helping her free of charge she decided to answer a few questions. "No" She would answer the questions but not tell him anymore than he needed to know. "Is he a downworlder?" This was probably the weirdest game of twenty questions ever, but Ren wasn't going to make it easy, she walked to the oak table and sat on it "yes." "What kind?" Magnus asked. "A werewolf" Ren replied "why are you looking for him?" Ren didn't want to answer that especially not to someone she didn't really know. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"What's his name, you can tell me that at least right?" Magnus didn't know why but the fact that she didn't want to tell him who this guy was was starting to bother him. Who was he and why did she want to find him before the clave found out? "Kaiden" she answered smiling down at floor as she said his name the same way he did when he said Alec's name. Whoever this guy was she obviously cared a lot about him.

* * *

Magnus had thought that the tracking spell would be easy but he couldn't locate this werewolf "it's not working." "What?" Ren jumped up at the bad news. "Let me try something else." Magnus didn't want to let her down. "He pulled out a book from his shelves and started flipping through the pages. Even if this guy was dead he would be able to track him and he doubted he was hiding in an apartment that could travel through dimensions so he figured there was only one explanation. He found the page he was looking for and read the incantation aloud. The knife Ren had given him started to glow red. "What does that mean?" she asked. "It means someone cast a spell on him to keep him from being tracked." "Great, now how do I find him?" Ren looked desperate and Magnus did know someone who was close to the local wolf pack and the praetor lupus. "I know someone who might be able to help you." Magnus pulled out the phone and dialed the number. He is not going to understand why I want to help her so much; he's not going to be happy that I brought her here either, Magnus thought as he lifted the phone to his ear. It was picked up on the second ring. "Simon, I need a favor."

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

* * *

Simon knocked on Magnus's door, he didn't know what to expect but since it was important enough for Magnus to call him this late at night he knew he wasn't going to like it. Magnus opened the door with a big and extremely fake smile on his face, another sign that Simon wasn't going to like whatever Magnus had called him there for. Simon hung his coat up on one of the hooks on the wall next to the door and was about to ask what was going on when a black-haired, blue-eyed teenage girl walked into the room. Simon knew exactly who she was and he was right he did not like this. Simon looked pointedly at Magnus "what did you do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I didn't like where this story was going so I decided to redue this chapter and hope that my millionth attempt at a chapter 4 would work out. I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW!**

"She needs our help Simon!" Magnus sounded just as desperate as Ren felt and she kind of liked it. She had felt so alone since Kaiden left, like he had taken a part of her with him and she desperately wanted to find him or at least tell someone how she was feeling. "To find some random werewolf kid; I think the clave can handle it Magnus." They had been arguing for almost ten minutes going back and forth with the same arguments. This seemed futile to Ren as they were both very set in their ways.

"Stop, who is this helping; you're just wasting my time." Ren wanted to leave, she wanted to run down every street, into every house until she found him but she knew that these two were her best shot at finding him in time. "Maybe if you tell me why this kid is so important I'll feel more inclined to help you." No Ren thought. She had gotten so used to keeping him a secret, her own parents didn't know the whole truth and not because they couldn't know but because they wouldn't understand and she wanted to protect him. But despite herself she knew she had to tell them. Anything to get him back she kept reminding herself.

"His name is Kaiden McAlister and he, he's my" she couldn't go on she wasn't as fearless as her older brother and she had never told anyone but him this before. "Boyfriend?" Magnus ventured. "No" and it was true despite her growing feelings for Kaiden, they had never been more than friends. Ren could feel their eyes on her; she'd gone too far to take it all back now, so she closed her eyes and just said it, like ripping off a band aid. Not that she would know as she had never actually used band aids. "He's my parabatai." Before she looked up Ren knew what she would see, pure and unfiltered disbelief. "What?" Simon almost yelled.

"I thought you said he isn't a shadow hunter." Magnus was clearly trying to understand so Ren pressed on deciding to tell them the whole story. "He isn't, anymore." "Perfect, just prefect" Simon started walking back and forth. "Just let me explain." Ren pleaded. "Please do" Magnus replied. "I was nine when Kaiden came to live with us at the institute, his parents traveled a lot and they didn't like leaving him alone so they sent him to stay with us and be trained along with me and Evan, my brother." She clarified. Magnus nodded telling her to keep going with her story. "When we were twelve we became parabatai. From that day forward it was like we were one person." Ren stopped to take a breath.

"So how did he become a werewolf?" Simon asked, Ren hadn't noticed but he had stopped walking around and was now sitting on the red leather couch. "He went out one night by himself a few weeks ago and he got into a fight with a werewolf and it turned him. I knew as soon as it happened and convinced by brother to take me to find him, he would have died if we didn't find him but we couldn't stop him from turning." Ren stopped ripping off the band aid was starting to hurt, a lot. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Magnus's cat eyes staring back at her. "Then what happened?"

"The clave found out about his turning and gave him 24 hours to find somewhere else to live." "That sucks" Simon had made his way back over to where Ren and Magnus were standing. "He knew it would happen despite the recent truces between nephilim and downworlder the clave would never have let him stay. He wasn't a nephilim anymore." Ren replid. "So what did he do?" Simon asked.

"My mom contacted the local wolf pack and got them to take him in and the next morning he left." Ren looked at Magnus and Simon and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "He said he needed some space to learn how to not be a shadow hunter and asked me to stay away for a little while but it didn't change anything." "What didn't change?" "I thought that after he turned I wouldn't be able to feel him anymore but he's still my parabatai and I still feel like he's a part of me." "But that's impossible isn't it?" Simon asked now looking to Magnus.

Ren wanted answers too but she doubted Magnus would be able to give them to her. "It's never happened before but that doesn't mean it's impossible." Magnus answered. "No, downworlders cannot be parabatai with a shadow hunter." Simon seemed like he was in denial to Ren. "That's what my brother said when I told him, so I just let it go but I can still feel that connection and about a week ago I was forced awake by a paralyzing fear that something bad had happened to him. I called the pack leader and he said that he hadn't seen Kaiden since the day before and we've been looking for him ever since but haven't found anything, he left nothing behind, I got that knife from his old room at the institute it's all that's left of him. It's like he just disappeared." "So" Magnus said turning to look at Simon. "Can we help her now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Angelic Dark Wings asked me a question and I thought I would answer it here in case anyone else was wondering the same thing. The question was:**

**I was curious about Tessa, since she appeared in City of Glass, even if it was a brief glimpse, wouldn't she know Magnus as well and be one of the few left too? Especially since if Simon and Magnus help each other sometimes wouldn't Tessa and Magnus be doing the same even if with different people?**

**The answer is yes and no. Yes they probably would help each other out but I think that due to Tessa's brief appearance in CoG they would only be there in an emergencies and not all the time like Simon and Magnus are. Also I don't feel that comfortable writing Tessa because I've only read Clockwork Angel but I should be getting Clockwork Prince for Christmas. Hint hint wink wink. **

**Also I do not own TMI or Simon and Magnus.**

Ren was pacing around Magnus's apartment. Simon had left about an hour ago to talk to every werewolf he knew and ask for help. She knew it would take time but she wasn't the most patient shadow hunter. "You're doing it again." Magnus called from his seat on the couch. He was reading a very old looking book that just from a brief glance Ren could tell was written in Latin. "Sorry, I'm just fidgety." Ren sat down on the couch beside Magnus. "Well what do you usually do to relax?" Magnus put his book down. "I play piano in the music room at the institute but you don't" Magnus waved his hand. "Say no more." And the next thing Ren new there was a beautiful grand piano sitting where the dining room table had been. Ren smiled and went over to the piano. She sat down on the stool and flipped open the lid to the keys. It was beautiful and probably stolen but she didn't say anything afraid Magnus would take it away from her. She started playing the first thing that came to mind and before she knew it she was singing along.

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh whoa, oh whoa...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Silence, Magnus had been listening intently to Ren. She had a beautiful voice but the song made him think of Alec and now tears were falling down his face. She turned around and he noticed that she too was crying. They both took a moment to wipe their tears away and take a few deep breaths. When he looked back up at Ren she looked concerned for him more so than for herself even though she had been crying just a few moments ago too. That reminded Magnus of Alec and how much he cared about others and rarely burdened them with his problems.

"You're so much like him you know." Magnus had to talk to her about him now. After all that's why he had been following her all these years even after he realized she didn't need him to protect her.

"I know." Ren knew exactly who Magnus was talking about. She had never met the man but had been told that enough times by people who did and knew enough about him to know it was a complement. There was something she wanted to ask Magnus and she wasn't very good at easing into things so she decided to just ask. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"You're very straight forward." He was trying to change the subject her brother did that alot but she never let him get away with it.

"I read the report it. His death was an accident. He thought there was only one demon but it turned out there was a swarm and as good as he was he couldn't take them all on by himself. So why do you blame yourself?" She could tell he didn't want to talk about she wouldn't want to either if she was him but she had to know.

"I didn't answer the phone." Was all Magnus said in reply. She was about to question him more when he continued. "He called me that day right before he went to fight and I just let it ring. If I had answered the phone maybe I could have done something. Maybe I could have gotten him help or kept him from going in that building."

"It's not your fault." Ren admittedly isn't very good at reassuring people above the age of eight but she felt like she had to say something. She looked at the clock on the wall and realizing how late it was, she got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Magnus looked so broken that she wanted to do something for him but she couldn't and she needed to get home and sleep before tomorrow.

"Home. My cousins are arriving tomorrow from Idris and my parents will expect me to be there. Come and find me tomorrow and let me know what Simon finds out." Ren left and as soon as she the chilly Brooklyn air hit her she broke into a run. She could take the train, I'd be faster but right now she needed the escape that running gave her. She had loved running ever since she was a little girl. Maybe she should have been the one to be bitten. That was her last thought before the sound of the wind in her ears drowned out her thoughts and her mind went blank.

**So I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter turned out but let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter I previously posted that I wanted to discontinue this story. However I have been sufficiently convinced to continue this story it just might take some time but I promise you will all find out what happens next.


End file.
